Demons Within Me DP Fanfic
by Decuu
Summary: I DO NOT TAKE CREDIT OF DANNY PHANTOM I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE BACKGROUND PHOTO TO THE COVER! Danny had been struggling with ghosts. A couple of times he had thought about quitting. That's when his best friend, Sam, decided to comfort him. She said she would always be there for him, but when Danny needs her most she disappears. Now it's Danny's turn to save her.
1. chapter 1

CH. 1

Something's up with Danny I can tell. He's been acting strange, and I don't know why. Maybe I'm just being rash. I'm still kind of worried for him. That fight with Skulker really got to his head.

Now Danny's sitting in his room reading a book- hold it...reading?! Something's wrong. I can't investigate right now though. My mom entered me in a -gag- beauty pagent. When I thought things couldn't get any worse.

Oh well...

I promise. I'll help you soon Danny.

 _ **Meanwhile-**_

Danny let out a groan, "Jazz!" he called. There was no answer. "Jazz!" he yelled, hoping for even the slightest reply. Nothing. Fighting ghosts was getting harder. He wanted to help people, but getting scratched and beat...it was too much for him.

Danny picked up his phone and dialed Sam's number, "Come on..pick up, Sam...pick up.." He begged- pleaded. One ring. Two. Three.

"Hello? Danny?" Sam's hollow voice answered. This caused Danny to sigh, "Sam!" he cheered. "Please, come over!" Danny was tired of being alone. He needed comapany, another human being. He needed _Sam._

Not wanting to disappoint Danny, Sam agreed to come over. "I'll be right over, Danny.." Her voice almost seemed reluctant. Sam grabbed her things and walked out the door.

It took her about fifteen minutes to walk there. And once the house was in sight she heard something unpleasant. Ghosts.


	2. Chapter 2 Loss

CH. 2

Ghosts. They surrounded me and my heart began to speed up. I wouldn't be able to fight back and Danny wasn't here to help! The wailing got louder the closer they got. I could see right through the whispy figures. No one was there. There were no witnesses. No one could help me, because no one was there. I was surely going to die.

I closed my eyes tightly, expecting some agonizing and painful death. It never came, and when I opened my eyes again I saw "the ghost boy". I saw Danny. I felt relief flood through me and out my mouth as a sigh. I wasn't going to die. Not today.

"Sam, get out of here!" Danny's voice was strained I could tell. I quickly nodded and rushed around the corner of the building where I was face-to-face with Skulker. He grabbed my wrist with a sinister smile and slung me behind him, causing my back to slam against a nearby wall. I groaned and tried to stand back up, but my arm was roughly grabbed and pulled on. I glared at the figure in front of me, not clearly being able to see it.

"Sam!"

I heard a worried voice call out to me. I groaned in reply before I felt my body being dragged off. I saw Danny's blurry figure running after me. I turned my head to see my 'host', Skulker. I felt a surge of energy flow through me and I started to thrash around in the ghost's arms- not like it helped much.

His grip was like iron bars that got tigher the more I struggled. Now I was _counting_ on Danny to save me.

But Danny couldn't save me. Not now. Now that Danny was human again. Now that I was being carried away by this demonic ghost. Now that I slowly stsrted to black out..

...

"Please! Sam!" Danny's raspy voice was screaming, Tucker trying to comfort him only to be pushed away. "Sam!" The voice of an aching heart, a broken heart. Poor Danny. Sam was gone now. It was all his fault. He was panicking.

Tucker had never seen Danny this upset before. He had no idea as to what to do. He needed to get help. Perhaps Jazz could help? He shook his head. She would probably just panick too. That meant it was up yo Tucker and Danny then. It would work. it would have to.

Tucker walked over to his crippling friend and put a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll get her back," He promised, almost second guessing himself. Yes. They would get Sam back.

Danny looked up at his friend, face scrunched up in agony. He nodded. They would get her back. Or die trying.

So the quest began. Danny stood up from his spot on the ground, not the crippled man he was before. He was new, reborn. His eyes shined with a burning determination that even Tucker could feel. Yes. They would get their best friend back.

Tucker grabbed Danny's hand and pulled him to his house, slinging the door open and kicking it shut. He immediately dragged the boy upstairs to his room and pulled out a backpack, stuffing it with basically the same pairs of clothing her wore litterally everyday. Danny felt the beads of sweat on his forehead as he helped his friend pack. Would Tucker really be this willing to ditch his parents for a couple of days? He hadn't thought so, yet here they were, stuffing the kid's backpack full until things were spilling out.

Danny was back into the real world when he heard Tucker's sigh of satisfaction. "My parents won't be home for a bit, so let's get Sam back, yeah?" He smiled softly at Danny, Danny returning the smile a bit reluctantly.

Now it was Danny's turn to drag Tucker around. The black haired male grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the house and towards his own. Danny ran inside, hoping to not be noticed by his nosy sister. Mission failed. He was greeted with the worried eyes of the concerned girl. She immediately grabbed his face in both her hands and examined him for every corner.

"DANNY! Where were you?" The female choked out. Danny scanned the room, looking for a clock. 9:37P.M.

He was late.

"That's none of your business, Jazz.." Danny tried to pull away from his sister, who was now coming up with random theories.

"Are you being bullied?"

"No-"

"Did you fall asleep in class?"

"Jazz-"

"Did you get in trouble for falling asleep in class?"

"JAZZ!"

The girl was suddenly paying attention, eyes wide and filled with bewilderment. "Look, I didn't mean to raise my voice. Look, I'm fine, okay?" Danny scrunched his eyebrows up in frustration. Couldn't his siter just stay out of this?

Jazz nodded her head hesitantly before backing away and (Finally) giving him some space. Tucker just looked off to the side awkwardly before Danny grabbed his hand again and lead him upstairs. Danny began to pack now. "So what's the plan?" Silence hung in the air before Danny found the nerves to answer.

"I'm...not sure..."


End file.
